Harry Potter
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Harry Potter fic.


Han satt vid köksbordet tillsammans med sin älskade fru Sandrine Sabatier och avnjöt en stor kopp te. Året var 2015 när Sabatier surplade upp det sista ur koppen och gick ut på den rymliga lägenhetens balkong. Han ställde sig stabilt, gäspade och sträckte på sig så all trötthet i honom skulle försvinna. Han kramade sedan om sig själv i sin rödlysande morgonrock.

Han lutade sig över det blommiga räcket. Solen sken över det nyvakna Paris. Ryan filosoferade om hur hans far Harry Potter var och hur hans liv var på skolan Hogwarts och vad han åstadkom som magiker. Denna procedur brukade han alltid gå igenom på sådana härliga helgmorgnar. Det enda han visste var att hans far varit någon slags trollkarl, precis som Ryan, och att han dött innan Ryan ens var född.

Plötsligt när han stod på balkongen kände Ryan att något började knarra men han kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var. Han brydde sig inte om det och fortsatte sitt filosoferande. Innan han börjat tänka så långt så knakade det igen, men nu var det högre. Ryan fattade nu att det var det prydliga stålräcket som knakade och innan han visste ordet av så gick det sönder… Han stupade okontrollerat framåt från niovåningshuset och såg hur han var på väg att landa pladask på den folkrika avenyn. Han skrek panikartat mot det sorl och trafikljud som ständigt hördes från det dekorativa promenadstråket. Morgonrocken fladdrade ut till sin fulla bredd och från gågatan såg han ut som en flygekorre med gråspräckliga kalsonger. Turister och invånare förenade sig på den trädplanterade gatan och pekade mot Ryan. Samtidigt som han såg hela sitt liv spolas förbi skymtade han också en del av stålräcket som inte gått helt av. Han slängde dit en arm men lyckades besvärligen nog inte få ett stadigt grepp och det otäcka fallandet fortsatte i accelererande fart. Han skrek så det skar i öronen. Sandrine, som stormat ut på den kvarstående halvan av balkongen, tjöt även hon av panik eftersom det inte fanns något hon kunde göra.

Ryan såg framför sig att han var på väg att kollidera med en röd flagga. Den vindfyllda flaggan stack ståtligt ut från den danska ambassaden som låg i samma byggnad som deras lägenhet. _Det här är det bittra slutet_, tänkte Ryan trots adrenalinet från förskräckelsen. Han hade fattat att detta var slutet och han var beredd att möta döden. _Bortsett från detta så har mitt liv varit mer än lyckligt_, fortsatte hans poetiska tankar. Livet han levt hade trots allt varit ungefär som han tänkt sig. När Ryan var liten var han ofta mobbad och utstött för att han inte var som andra, han var ju mästertrollkarlen Harry Potters son, men desto äldre han blev ju mer omtyckt blev han. Han kunde enkelt börja assistera folk med deras hemmasysslor, om han bara hade en trollstav, och detta gjorde att han, under tonåren, tjänade mängder med lättförtjänta pengar. De han hjälpte var hans grannar men i takt med att han blev äldre och utvecklades som trollkarl så blev hans "arbetszon" större och till slut hade han ett eget företag som gynnade hela Birmingham, staden där han växte upp hos sin mor Ginny Potter. Han blev känd i hela Storbritannien och alla tidningar skrev om honom men Ryan hann aldrig bistå andra städer utan höll sig innanför Birminghams murar. Vid 23 års ålder åkte han på semester till Paris där han träffade sin exemplariske franciska Sandrine. Det ledde, så klart, till att han inte kunde stödja Birmingham något mer utan började då hjälpa den franska befolkningen, främst Paris.

Ryan kände inte att han var värd att dö, han har ju aldrig gjort något mot någon. Snarare tvärt om, han har under hela sitt liv ägnat sig åt att hjälpa andra människor. Han hade nu accepterat sitt mödosamma öde. Han stängde försiktigt ögonlocken och andades stillsamt. Flaggstången skulle få honom att gå hädan. Ryan väntade… Han kände fartvinden dra i hans hår men att det plötsligt slutade…

Det ryckte till i axlarna på honom och han stoppades upp i ett hugg. Han hade missat flaggan men den ljuvligt röda morgonrocken hade fastnat i den guldiga flaggstångsknoppen.

Nu hängde han där och undrade om ödet eller gud hade ändrat sig efter hans djupa tankar om sitt liv. Han fick känslan av att någon hade förlåtit honom fast han inte gjort något förutom att hjälpa människor. I alla fall så hängde han där dinglandes, säkert 30 meter över marken och tittade ut över den växtrika avenyn som nu var alltmer fylld av pekande människor. _Vad ska jag göra nu? _blev Ryans första tanke. Sandrine hade slutat väsnas och hade redan gått ner alla trappor och gått till fönstret som låg i nivå med Ryan.

Vad ska vi göra Ryan?! utbrast hon.

Jag kan inte göra så mycket för tillfället, svarade han finurligt, men du skulle gärna kunna ringa brandkåren.

Ja, just det, det låter bra, sa hon med darrande röst.

Någon i den växande folkmassan hade redan ringt brandkåren så de var nästan redan där. De försökte med rep och med kranar men inget gick, allt de använde var för kort. De kände, självklart, att han inte kunde dingla där för evigt så de kallade in en helikopter. Den var på väg men det kunde möjligen ta ett tag. "RUUYYYK!" lät det när Ryans rock revs upp och han föll men stannade igen med ett obekvämt ryck. Nu var det bråttom! Ryans alldeles för dyra morgonrock kunde gå sönder när som helst nu och helikoptern hade inte kommit än.

Sandriiine! ropade han så det hördes flera kvarter bort.

Sandrine rusade hastigt ut till det närliggande fönstret.

Ja, vad har hänt? frågade hon vänligt.

Titta, sa han och pekade upp på flaggstångsknoppen, vi måste göra något illa kvickt!

Ryan, vad vill du att jag ska göra? undrade hon.

Hmm, lät han medan han tänkte, det finns bara en lösning som jag kan komma på men den är väldigt riskfylld. Hämta min trollstav!

Hon svarade inte utan vände sig bara om så hennes långa blonda hår slängdes runt. Ryan kunde höra hur hon rushade upp för trapporna. Hans idé var hans enda chans. Sandrine kom tillbaka inte så långt senare med staven i högsta hugg.

Och nu då? ropade hon förvirrat, det är ju typ fyra meter till dig.

Försök bara kasta den så gott du kan, svarade han för att ge henne självförtroende, jag vet att du kan. Va lugn! Fokusera bara!

Okej, är du beredd då?

Han nickade och Sandrines tårfyllda ögon hade aldrig någonsin sett så koncentrerade ut. Hon vevade lite fram och tillbaka med den magiska pinnen som ett sätt att sikta. Hon kastade…

Ryan och Sandrine höll båda andan medan staven svävade genom luften. Ryan såg att den var på väg ifrån honom. Han offrade nu allt på ett kort. Han drog ut armen från den ena ärmen för att kunna sträcka sig längre samtidigt som han kände att rocken revs sönder ytterligare lite. Sträckandet var värt eftersom han nu hade trollstaven i sin hand. Han sydde magiskt ihop den förstörda rocken. Han snurrade sedan ihop den så det blev som ett rep. Kämpandes klättrade han upp till stångens ända och vidare längs stången så han slutligen kunde omfamnas av sin fru i glädjetårar. Det hördes från, den nu proppfulla, avenyn hur alla hurrade och busvisslade i glädje till att allt gick bra med den kände magikern... Sabatier.


End file.
